Froto
Froto had never been blessed with luck, but considered himself to be outstanding. That was why he had believed that with just a little luck, everything in his next plan would go well, he would receive the reward he desired and be added to the ranks of mages employed in the Hartner Duchy. There was currently a common familial conflict occurring in the Hartner family of dukes. The head of the family was still alive, but he was bedridden with illness, causing him difficulties with his official work. He had two sons who possessed the right to succeed him. The eldest son Lucas’s mother was the duke’s concubine. He was an extraordinary man with bravery and tactical genius who was currently serving as the leader of the Knights’ Order, and he had tremendous support from the Hartner Duchy’s army. Froto’s viewpoints were far-biased towards Lucas’s side. He had suffered defeat in a power struggle within the Mages’ Guild, one day, one of the members of Lucas’s Knights’ Order had called out to him while he sat pitifully by a window, having been forgotten by everyone. The knight had told him that they were looking for someone to infiltrate the cultivation villages, pretending to be a priest of Alda. This alone wouldn’t end the familial dispute, but for Lucas’s faction, it was best for Belton to have as few achievements and as many failures as possible. This was where Froto had come in. He had begun masquerading as a priest of Alda years ago and traveled to a different village from one of Lucas’s spies who was disguised as a traveling merchant, leaking information to Lucas’s faction. Gaining the trust of the villagers had been simple. Priests didn’t have Guild Cards like adventurers, and there were plenty of wandering priests, so even the church in the city wasn’t aware of his actions. Unlike proper priests and high priests, clergymen of his position didn’t have qualifications or anything of the sort, so they didn’t serve in churches and there were no records of them. To take an extreme example, anyone could become a priest as long as he dressed like one and possessed the scriptures or memorized enough of them to preach them. If he could even use magic other than of the light and life attributes and was cultured and knowledgeable, it would be even more perfect. The Clergyman skill exists in Lambda, but it is a skill that represents the ability to conduct rituals such as those of purification and the ability to preach. If one could feign these abilities, it is surprisingly simple to masquerade as a priest. It probably wouldn’t work in cities where multiple proper clergymen worked, but what the people of small villages want from traveling priests is medicine, knowledge, education in reading and writing, preaching and ways to pass the time, such as stories of heroes and saints. And thanks to the information that Froto and the others had gathered, plans to empty the cultivation villages had finally been executed. Though the number of candidates to be conscripted as low-grade troops would decrease somewhat, reducing Belton’s achievements even by a little was more than enough of a benefit to do so. Summary Lucas’s hired spy who disguised himself as a priest of Alda who did missionary work in the cultivation villages. His role was to gather information in each village, and if Vandalieu hadn’t appeared, things would have progressed well. But around the time his plans finished, the Goblin King’s pack would have attacked, turning him into Goblin food along with all of the cultivation villages. In a way, his life was extended a little thanks to Vandalieu. He had the potential to be quite successful as a researcher, but unluckily for him, he was hated by his superior and given a useless position, which is why he stubbornly chased success in life. But he met the fate of being infested by a parasite, experienced the sensation of insects crawling around him inside Vandalieu’s body and then he became food for insects that he could not see. The fact that Vandalieu never realized who Froto truly was wasn’t because Froto was exceptional as a spy, but rather because Vandalieu was naive. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans